Power modules are used, for example, in inverters that control the motors of electric vehicles, hybrid cars, or railway vehicles, or in converters for power generation and regeneration (see PTD 1). In the power module described in PTD 1, a leadframe is electrically connected to a power semiconductor device via a metal ribbon and a metal wire.